<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are You Hiding? by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317224">What Are You Hiding?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm'>HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hockey, Protective Big Brother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tucy, chenford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Bradford rarely took sick days, saving the days only for emergencies and the handful of times he actually gets sick. When he takes a day off, out of the blue, can Lucy Chen figure out what he is hiding?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Bradford &amp; Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Are You Hiding?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all, I was at a hockey game and someone on the other team had the last name of Bradford and this fic was B O R N. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a well-known fact at Mid-Wilshire that Tim Bradford rarely took sick days, saving the days only for emergencies and the handful of times he actually gets sick. So, when Lucy Chen found out from Jackson, that her former training officer and someone she considered a friend, had taken a sick day she went, on her day off, to investigate.</p><p>Lucy started her search at the most logical place, breathing a sigh of relief that she would not have to drive all over LA when she seen his truck sitting in the driveway.</p><p>She parked her car at the curb of the house, making her way up the brick paver steps, knocking three times on the red door.</p><p>“What do you want boot?” he asked, opening the door.</p><p>“Hello Lucy,” she said, imitating his deep voice. “What can I help you with?”</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes, amusement on his face and a twinkle in his eye. “What can I help you with Chen?”</p><p>“Close.” She said as his face changed, a glare being sent her way. “Or not… anyways, I came by to check on you, heard you took a sick day.”</p><p>Tim arched an eyebrow as he leaned on the door jamb of the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. “You heard I took a sick day?”</p><p>“Fine.” Lucy exasperatedly sighed. “Jackson messaged me when he heard it from Nolan, who heard it from Grey. Happy now?”</p><p>“So, you’re preforming a well-fare check on me boot? I’m touched.”</p><p>Lucy shrugged. “Well, someone has to make sure you’re not laying in the floor, dying of the flu or something.”</p><p>“I’m fine boot. Now, is that all?”</p><p>“So, if you’re not sick then why did you take a sick day?”</p><p>“Even if I tell you, you’re not going to let this go, are you?” he asked as Lucy shook her head.</p><p>“Nope.” She told him, popping the p.</p><p>Tim sighed. “Fine, you want to know why I took a sick day? Move your car beside my truck in the drive and make sure to grab your ID and some cash.” He told her before shutting the door, leaving Lucy curious.</p><p>She had just parked her car where he told her to, when Tim walked out of the house, his eyes following his fingers as they filed through metal, looking for the right key on his keyring.</p><p>“What are you wearing?” she asked, putting a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.</p><p>Tim looked up before he looked down at the navy, orange and white top he wore, emblazoned with a roaring tiger on the front. “It’s called a sweater or jersey Chen. Any quips and you can forget about coming with me.” He told her, pointing a finger at her from across the hood of the truck before he got in, buckling as Lucy jumped up into the passenger seat, doing the same.</p><p>Tim fumbled with the radio, finding a station that was playing something decent as Lucy began to ask questions.</p><p>“I am assuming we’re going to a hockey game, right?”</p><p> “Yes.”</p><p>“I’ve never been to a hockey game.”</p><p>“It’s grown men wearing shoes with knives on frozen water chasing around a rubber disk with a stick while they push and punch each other.”</p><p>Tim drove them past the department, Lucy asking more questions before he turned the truck into a pay by the hour parking deck, her brow furrowed. “When does the game start?”</p><p>“In about three hours.”</p><p>“So, what now? Are the doors even open?”</p><p>“They aren’t.” He told her as he pulled out his phone, dialing someone as he pulled his ticket from the automatic dispenser, the bar in front of them moving up out of the way.</p><p>“Hey, I’m here.” He said as he held the phone to his ear. “Yeah, it wasn’t bad, how was your flight? You always get sick from turbulence. I need a favor. Can you get me another ticket? Yes, I brought someone. What? Yes. No! Damn it Kye, just meet us at the door in five.” He spoke before hanging up.</p><p>Lucy found the conversation piquing her interest even more.</p><p>Tim drove around the deck, heading up a level before finding a spot, parking. He grabbed the LA Kings hat off the dash, placing it on his head, before looking at the woman in the passenger seat.</p><p>“You coming boot?”</p><p>“Who’s Kye?”</p><p>Tim sighed as he grabbed the handle of the truck, opening the door. “You’re about to find out.”</p><p>Tim waited for her at the tailgate before they began making their way out of the parking garage and into the warm winter sun. He began guiding them towards the front of Shaw Memorial Arena, making the thirty-two step climb up with Lucy following.</p><p>“I hope I’m not going to regret this.” He mumbled as he looked towards the row of doors.</p><p>“Regret what?” Lucy asked as voice yelled.</p><p>“TIM-O-THEE”</p><p>Tim sighed as the person standing in the door waved them over. “This.”</p><p>“Looking good brother.”</p><p>Lucy arched an eyebrow, looking back and forth between the two men. “Brother? You have a brother?” she asked as Tim looked towards the skies.</p><p>“Who are you, m’lady? And how much is my brother paying you?”</p><p>“She’s not a prostitute!”</p><p>“Never said she was, she could be an escort.”</p><p>“Damn it Kye, we’ve not even been here two minutes. Chen, meet my brother Kyle Bradford. Kyle this is my former rookie Lucy Chen.” Tim said, introducing the two. Lucy could see the strong family resemblance, the height and stature almost identical, the same eyes, though one set was brighter than the other. Kyle had more scruff on his face than the elder Bradford, his nose was slightly crooked, with a faint a scar under his left eye, and two missing teeth.</p><p>“Wait,” Kyle said as a look of recognition passed over his face. “Lucy Chen, wasn’t she your last rookie?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And she the one who-“</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And the one who you-“</p><p>“Yes.” Tim told the younger Bradford, glaring.</p><p>Kyle smiled, dimples forming on each cheek as he extended his hand. “I have to say it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Lucy Chen.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too Kyle? Or is it Kye?”</p><p>“Kye’s fine, it’s what everyone calls me.” He said as he stepped back, the door opening further. “Come on in, you have to empty your pockets and walk through the metal detector first, then we can go talk before I need to start my warm-ups before the warm-ups.”</p><p>Lucy looked at him frazzled, taking in his appearance as she walked through the machine, getting the greenlight. Earlier all she looked at was the physical attributes, but now she took in the rest of him. Kye stood off to the side dressed in a backwards ball cap, strands of shaggy dirty blonde hair peeking out, a navy shirt that matched Tim’s jersey covered his chest, orange athletic shorts and navy tights with knee high socks pulled up, his feet clad in a pair of black adidas slides.</p><p>“You’re a hockey player.” She realized out loud. “That’s why Tim took off, to see you play.”</p><p>“You’ve really not told her about me Timmy? I’m hurt.” He mocked his pain to the elder Bradford before turning back to Lucy. “Yes, I am a defenseman for the Memphis Tigers, we’re the ECHL affiliate to the Minnesota Wild.”</p><p>They repocketed their belongings as the trio began walking the corridor, a Bradford brother on each side of Lucy. “Most of the time they come to town on a day we’re off but this match-up didn’t work that way.”</p><p>“He comes to every game when I come to town.” Beamed Kye, leading them back outside to a fenced in patio and bar, though it was winter it was a nice day out. “And has for the past two seasons. We come to town about five times a season. So, Timmy and I don’t get to see each other much because of our jobs unless it’s the off season so we made the habit of doing this.”</p><p>“Timmy.” Lucy laughed as she elbowed her friend.</p><p>“Not a word boot.” He glared.</p><p>“Boot… kinky.” Kye ribbed, wiggling his eyebrows. “Coach told me this morning I may be heading to Iowa after tonight; Minnesota is having some injury issues so they’re having to do a recall.”</p><p>Tim grinned. “That’s great Kye.”</p><p>“Is that another team?” Lucy asked, unsure if this was a good thing or bad thing.</p><p>“Yeah, the Iowa Wild is a step down from the NHL.”</p><p>“But, if you get called up to Iowa, Kye this could be your shot at your dream.”</p><p>“I know, but I don’t want to get my hopes up, you <em>know</em> what happened last time.”</p><p>Lucy looked between the two Bradford brothers again, a somber look on both their faces. Tim looked at Lucy before looking at Kye who gave a slight nod.</p><p>“Remember what I told you about my-our… father?”</p><p>Lucy nodded, remembering the day Tim told her about the regular ‘tune-ups’ he faced as a child, when Kye spoke up.</p><p>“I was a senior in college, had just finished up my breakout year by not only having led with the most points in the league but my team made it to the final four, a bunch of NHL scouts always come to find the elite and I was told I could go within the top fifty of the draft. The weekend before the draft, I happened to be in town, at the apartment I used to have that was just down the road from Tim’s. That piece of shit, I don’t know how he knew where I lived but he came by my apartment, needing money and a place to crash, I told him to go to hell and not come back. He pushed his way through the door as I was closing it and lunged at me, I held him off for a while, but someone can only take so many hits to the ribs. Some neighbors heard what was going on and called the cops but we both ended up getting arrested because he wanted to press charges for me breaking his nose. Luckily, my side of the story was solid and charges were never filed but the NHL got word of my arrest and well, bye-bye career.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Kye.”</p><p>“It’s behind me now, the piece of shit hasn’t contacted me since. Anyways, my agent was able to get me a Standard Player Contract with Memphis going on two seasons ago and well, here I am.”</p><p>The three talked for a while longer, Kye telling Lucy a few tales about his older brother.</p><p>“Ahhh shit…” Kye said as he checked the time on his watch. “I’ve got to go, I need to get some warm ups in but you guys can stay out here before they open the doors to the public if you want. Talk after the game?”</p><p>Tim nodded, “Kick some ass.”</p><p>“And mess this face up?” He joked. “I’ll make some hits just for you Timmy. Nice to meet you Luce.”</p><p>Tim rolled his eyes as the younger sibling walked away, glancing over at Lucy as she began laughing again at the nickname.</p><p>“I can see the family resemblance, you and Kye.”</p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”</p><p>“It’s not but it is cute.”</p><p>Tim looked at Lucy, his face one if mock horror. “I am not cute.”</p><p>“Maybe I wasn’t talking about you.”</p><p>“Are- How- he’s six years younger than you!”</p><p>Lucy raised a brow. “And you’re ten years older than me, what’s your point?”</p><p>Tim huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re not dating my brother.”</p><p>“I have no interest in him but, you’re cute when you’re jealous.”</p><p>He blushed, uncrossing and recrossing his arms, flustered. “I’m not- I’m not jealous.”</p><p>Lucy looked at him incredulously. “Sure.” She said, dragging out the word. “So Kye, he’s what, 22?”</p><p>“Next month, yeah. I was a senior in high school when mom found out, talk about a surprise. Mom, she loved the old man like crazy, but he was so bad for her. It wasn’t easy, for either of us.” He told her somberly, picking at a non-existent thread on his jeans. “I protected them for as long as I could. Mom I guess finally had enough one day a few months after she had Kyle so she filed for divorce and we packed what we could, living out of a few suitcases at the cheapest motel we could find. Took Kye with me in a car seat to more dates and practices than I could count while Mom worked three jobs.”</p><p>“She sounds like a good mom.”</p><p>He pursed his lips, thinking. “We loved her for who she was but sometimes she was more toxic to both of us than good. She died when Kye was ten, Isabel and I had been married less than two years, being P2s not even a year and here was Kye coming to live with his 27-year-old brother. Our father could care less about him, so CPS placed him with us thank God. I wouldn’t let the old man near him, not if I could help it. I couldn’t let him go through what I had to.”</p><p>“When he came to live with us, his anxiety was so bad that he became a selective mute, refusing to talk to anyone besides me and even then, it was only small conversations. I was running out of options and a paper came home from school about youth league hockey. Hoping he would come out of his shell, I signed him up and well, he loved it. Within a few months he was opening up more and making friends. Raising a kid, your brother, when you are newly married and still trying to figure your own life out, it sucks. It’s not been easy, but seeing how far he’s come, and can go, it’s worth it.”</p><p>Lucy smiled as she placed a hand on his knee, her thigh touching his. “I would say you’ve done a pretty good job of raising him Tim.”</p><p>“I tried but thank you.”</p><p>The two sat and talked for a few minutes longer, noticing people beginning to walk around the corridor inside.</p><p>“Want to head in for warmups?”</p><p>Lucy shrugged. “You know more about this than I do.”</p><p>“Come on.” He told her, standing as they walked back to the side door they entered earlier. “You want something to drink?”</p><p>Lucy hesitated as Tim approached a vendor selling beverages. “I don’t drink alcohol in public anymore.” She whispered her confession.</p><p>“I’ve noticed. But if you change your mind, I will always make sure it’s safe.” He assured her.</p><p>Lucy thought for a second before nodding. “I trust you.”</p><p>Tim turned his head, smiling at her before turning to the vendor. “Can I get one beer and a wine. For the wine, could you please open a new sleeve of cups and allow me to open the bottle?”</p><p>The vendor looked at Tim strangely before agreeing. The man wrapped a breakaway bracelet around Tim’s wrist, wrapping an identical one around Lucy’s before he began pouring Tim’s drink first, setting it on the metal counter. He then grabbed an unopened sleeve of the clear plastic cups, opening them in front of them before he hesitantly handed Tim the small bottle of red.</p><p>Lucy dug in her pants pocket, pulling out her card to hand over to pay as Tim poured her glass.</p><p>“I’ve got it boot.” He said, gently pushing her hand away.</p><p>Lucy shook her head. “No, please, my treat.”</p><p>The vendor took her card quickly, scanning it before Tim could protest.</p><p>Lucy smiled as Tim handed her the cup of red liquid, grasping it in her hand she stood on the tips of her toes, placing a gentle kiss on his check causing his cheeks to tinge pink.</p><p>“Ms. Chen, are you ready to go watch your first hockey game?”</p><p>“Why Mr. Bradford, I would love to.”</p><p>“Please, come with me.” He smiled as his free hand grabbed hers, leading her to the visitor’s side of the rink, pulling her down the steps to the front row behind the boards.</p><p>“Are these our seats?”</p><p>“No, ours are in section 113, we’re just going to sit here for warmups.”</p><p>No sooner than Tim had stopped speaking did the tone of the music change, the announcer broadcasting the arrival of the home team.</p><p>“He’s number 19, right?” she asked, remembering the number on Tim’s back as the visiting team stepped out onto the ice, as both of them looking for Kye.</p><p>Tim took a sip of his beer. “Yes, his roommate Eli Bednard is number 42, he was his billet brother for years.”</p><p>“Billet brother?”</p><p>“It’s actually a billet family.” Tim pointed out at Kye skated around the ice, taking shots at the goalie. “It’s a family that opens their home and gives support to other players chasing the dream.”</p><p>Kye glanced at the two of them through the glass from the opposite side of the ice, jokingly blowing a kiss at them, winking as he skated closer, picking a puck off the ice with his stick, juggling it on the blade of his stick.</p><p>“Show off. Watch this.” Tim said as he began beating his palms on the glass in front of him. Kye rolled his eyes, pointing at Lucy. “Be ready to catch it Luce.”</p><p>Lucy watched as Kye threw the puck up in the air, the rubber hitting the net before falling down on the other side of the glass. She picked it up, the black disk cold in her hand as she looked back up at Kye who had taken off his glove, put a hand to his ear, telling her to call him before he skated away. Tim glared at his brother as Lucy laughed, shaking her head.</p><p>They watched warm-ups, Tim explaining to her the different players positions and who was the best on the ice, before they knew it the buzzer sounded, echoing through the arena, signaling the end of warm-ups.</p><p>“Come on, we’ll go find our seats.” He said standing, walking back up the steps.</p><p>They reached the top, Lucy seeing the home team’s store across from where they came out. “Too bad Memphis isn’t the home team, I would have liked to have gotten something.”</p><p>“You could buy something of the Suns, but then Kye might take back being nice.”</p><p>Lucy shook her head. “It’s ok.”</p><p>The walked around, Lucy finding another vendor selling funnel cake, getting every topping possible before Tim led them to their seats.</p><p>Lucy found herself enjoying what was going on, even though Tim was having to explain everything to her, she found herself cheering with Tim when Memphis done something good and yelling when a fight broke out.</p><p>“So, they’re just allowed to beat the shit out of each other and only get penalized a few minutes for it?”</p><p>“Most of the time. Sometimes the refs will interfere with the fights before they get too out of hand, other times players get ejected from the game because of the fight or something they done in the fight.”</p><p>When the last few seconds of the third period began to run down on the clock, Lucy stood and cheered, more than happy that Memphis won. Kye getting credited with two assists from two of the three goals.</p><p>“Thanks for this.”</p><p>“What boot, you’re the one that was nosey.”</p><p>“Not going to argue there but you could have sent me away, instead you allowed me in and for that I am grateful.”</p><p>Tim nodded as they walked back to the truck, unlocking it as they got in and left the parking garage. He would glance at Lucy as he drove, eyes growing heavier as her head leaned against the glass. He wouldn’t tell her, but he had fun tonight too. He had just pulled into the drive when his phone rang, the device connected the Bluetooth as it rang through the truck, waking Lucy.</p><p>“Hey, good game-”</p><p><em>“I’m going to Iowa!”</em> Kye told his brother, the excitement in his voice obvious.</p><p>Tim couldn’t help but smile. “That’s awesome Kye, congratulations.”</p><p>“You deserve it.” Lucy told him.</p><p>
  <em>“Coach said I leave tonight and report in the morning to their practice. I’ll be staying with one of their other players, but Eli said he would send me some more clothes once they get back.”</em>
</p><p>“If there is anything I can do to help, let me know.”</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve done more than enough for me Tim.”</em>
</p><p>“It’s what brothers do Kyle. Good game tonight by the way.”</p><p>
  <em>“I missed a pass in front of the crease, but it was decent. Listen, I’ve got to head back to the hotel and pack, my flight leaves at midnight.”</em>
</p><p>“Be safe.”</p><p>“Good luck Kye.”</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks. And Lucy? Thanks for taking care of my brother, I know he’s a pain in the ass but he means well.”</em>
</p><p>“He does.” She smiled as she looked at the man still in the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Have a good flight Kye, talk to you tomorrow after practice.” Tim said before ending the call, turning off the truck as Lucy began digging for her keys in her pocket.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Tim asked as they got out.</p><p>“Getting my keys to go home?”</p><p>“You we’re just asleep, I’m not letting you drive thirty minutes back to your apartment boot.”</p><p>Lucy huffed out a laugh, thinking he was joking. “Thanks for the concern but I’m fine.”</p><p>Tim gave her a look before sighing. “Luce, I would feel better if you stayed, so I’m not worrying about you driving home.”</p><p>Lucy shivered and not at the cold as she stared at him in the cold winter night. “Ok.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He whispered.</p><p>Tim moved, walking to the front door, unlocking the house, flipping on the light switch on the wall as Lucy walked through the door. He turned back around to the door, locking it and setting the security system. “The guest bedroom is the last door on the left down the hall, it has an attached bathroom. Everything you need should be in there, I keep it stocked for when Kye stays over.” He pointed out before blushing. “I’ve got some clothes you can borrow so you don’t have to sleep in those.”</p><p>Lucy smiled at him blushing. “That would be great.”</p><p>Tim headed off down the hall before stepping into a room on the right. Lucy began looking around the rooms she could see, finding the personal touches of Tim in each room.</p><p>“Here.” He said as he handed over the clothes. “I brought you a charger for your phone too.”</p><p>Maybe it was the remnants from the cup of hard seltzer she had after the wine making her feel loose, maybe it was because she was touched by his gestures or maybe it was months of attraction, teasing and flirting coming to a head, either way when she stepped forward, aiming to place another kiss on his cheek in gratitude, he turned his head, his lips landing on hers. She was shocked as his soft lips moved against hers, she knew they should stop as they both were crossing lines they could not come back from but she never wanted him to.</p><p>The sound of the clothes in his hand hitting the floor echoed off the walls as his hands moved for her waist, pulling her closer to him as they wrapped around her back. Her lips to him were like candy, and he could never get enough. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him further down. He moved her backwards, her back hitting the wall, as a gasp escaped her, his tongue taking the opportunity to swipe the inside of her open lips as she let out an involuntary moan. Lucy was the first to pull apart, her lips swollen and achy as her breath intertwined with his, both attempting to catch their breaths as Tim’s lips moved to press a kiss over the tattoo on her neck, goosebumps crawling over her skin. She leaned her body further against the wall, her legs feeling heavy under her weight as she took in the oxygen she could get, Tim abandoning her neck and leaving lingering kisses on the corners of her lips.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have done that.” He whispered against her lips as their breathing slowly came under control. “But I don’t regret it.”</p><p>Lucy smiled as she looked up into his eyes. “We should have done that sooner.”</p><p>Tim laughed as his lips claimed hers once again, gentle kisses lingering once again as Lucy’s phone began to ring, causing them to break apart. She whined as she removed an arm from around his neck, digging into her back pocket, pulling the device out as she rolled her eyes at the caller. Tim stepped away, picking up the clothes from the floor, sitting them on the back of the couch before moving to the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey Jackson.” She greeted, clearing her voice. “Yes, I’m fine. No, I’m staying at Tim’s. No Jackson, it’s late. Yes, I know. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, ok? Bye.” She ended the call, grabbing the clothes off the back of the couch, heading to the guest room.</p><p>Lucy freshened up, brushing her teeth and changing clothes in the bedroom, a giddy smile taking over her face at the sight of the shirt Tim had given her to wear, the dark navy shirt with the logo of the sun and Memphis emblazoned on it, as memories of the day flew through her mind.</p><p>“Hey, want a bottle of water?” Tim asked as he heard the bedroom door open.</p><p>“Sure, thanks.”</p><p>Tim smirked at the sight of her in his clothes as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. “West good?” he asked, leaning back on the countertop, as she took a sip from the bottle.</p><p>“Yeah, he worries when I’m not at home.”</p><p>His heart tightened at the thought of the day she didn’t make it home, the long twenty-one hours it took to find her. “He’s a good friend.”</p><p>“He is.” She agreed, moving closer, reaching for his hand. “Come on, you look as tired as I feel, let’s go to bed.” She said as she dragged him away, flipping the light off in the kitchen as she went. “Platonically of course.” She told him as he moved his hands to her waist when she slowed down, unfamiliar with where she was going in the dark.</p><p>He guided her to the room, holding on tightly as he brought them to the bed, a mess of limbs tangled together before they both moved up the bed to get more comfortable. “Let’s get some sleep Chen, we can talk tomorrow.”</p><p>“Just so you know, you’re not getting this shirt back.”</p><p>“You look better in it anyways.”</p><p>When she woke earlier that morning, Lucy Chen had plans for her day off, clean the apartment, paint her toenails, catch up on her DVR. But as she fell asleep in a different bed, an arm wrapped around her waist, and a smile on her face, she was glad there had been a change to her plans.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>